When The Past Comes Back To Bite Your Butt
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: Ten years after she graduates from Gallagher, Cammie comes to teach at Blackthorne. But when she finds out that Zach is also teaching, what will ensue? What did Zach do to make her hate him so much?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys-I was listening to my ipod earlier, and I got inspired. So here is chapter 1, and I hope you guys like it! **

Micky POV:

"Wake up, blockhead!" Gabe screams as he throws a pillow at my face.

"What he heck?" I say as I bolt up. My bed still houses some warmth, and I desperately want to return to it. But when Gabriel Jeminez throws a pillow in your face and tells you to get up, you don't refuse unless you have a death wish.

"We've got to be up and in the breakfast hall in exactly 7.8 minutes," Will says calmly.

"8 minutes? Why'd you guys let me sleep in so late?" I shout as I jump out of my bed and do a speed race into the clothes that Guy has laid out for me.

"7.8 minutes, actually," Will mutters as Guy comes running out of the bathroom. Guy's a bit of an oddity, since he's basically the only gay Blackthorne Boy in the history of the world, but everyone loves him. Just, you know, not like that. His blonde hair is mussed and he looks like he's on the verge of a panic attack when he realizes that I'm still not fully dressed.

"Dude! Headmaster Solomon is gonna fry us alive if we're late again!" He cries, anguished. I shove my boxers on with greater encouragement, because I don't doubt that when Headmaster Solomon says he'll fry you alive, he's not kidding. Like, we've seen the vat. Which is why, 3 and a half minutes later, even though I've got a killer wedgie and Will's sweater vest is on backwards, we're sitting at our table, ready, when Joe Solomon steps up from the staff table and takes the mike.

"Good morning, gentleman. I trust you all slept well?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Today, I have a bit of a surprise for you. We're welcoming a new teacher," he says, and the spy in me notices the surprised looks on the rest of the staff's faces. They didn't know about this, either. But Blackthorne runs on a Need-To-Know basis, and apparently, the teachers didn't.

"As you know, Mr. Goode has been covering the post of both Covert Operations and Weponry and Assimilation teacher. " The green eyed teacher smiles and waves his hands to acknowledge the hoots and claps that erupt.

"But as of today, he will only be taking the W&A class. Covert Operations will be taught by…well, I trust you've all heard of the Chameleon?" every single mouth in the room is flopping open. The CHAMELEON? The same one who took down the circle singlehandedly, smuggled thirty-five top secret nuculear plans out of South Korea, succsefully posed as the Russian prime minister's wife for a year, and has never benn caught by a tail? THAT CHAMELEON?

"She was sightly reluctant to take the post, but we eventually persuaded her," I know that every guy in the room is thinking the same thing: did he just say she? There are only male teachers at Blackthorne;It's been that way since the dawn of time. But apparently that's about to change.

"So, please welcome her." He says, and turns around to greet her. But she isn't there. He sighs and looks at Mr. Goode like, can you believe this? But 's face is ashen, and he's got unfamiliar emotions swimming around in his eyes. With a shock, I realize that it's longing. And love. And regret. I don't have time to ponder what this means because then, a unfamiliar voice comes through the speakers.

"Wow, Joey. What kind of place are you running here? It was way too easy to infiltrate your building, and I didn't even have Lizzy with me!" JOEY? Did she just call Headmaster Solomon JOEY? Damn….

I train my eyes on Headmaster Solomon, and to my complete and utter confusion, he's laughing. He looks at Mr. Goode, who's shaking his head. _She's still the same old girl, _ he mouths. But he looks troubled. And I can see why when the vent case in the back of the hall pops open and a woman gracefully slides out. She's got blue eyes that are twinkling and sparkling now, but one can see that she's masking a whole lot of sadness and pain. Her hair is ebony colored, and it flows down her back in a wave of curls. I can hear Guy breath sharply, and I know he's in hysterics over her outfit. She's wearing a turquoise sundress that accenunts her body in ways that make my heart start doing leaps and cartwheels. Even though she looks about 27, and I'm 18. She's beautiful, but it's a dangerous, sad beauty, like she's lost everything in the world she ever cared about. She laughs at our stunned expressions, and slowly, purposefully stalks up to the front.

"Hey, Joey. Long time no see," She says playfully, giving him a hug, but I can see her eyes slide up and down, checking the entire room, and I can't help but think, she's good.

Taking the mike, she grins again, and says, "Hey, kids. My name's Cammie. I'll be teaching you CoveOps this year, and, well…good luck. Oh, and you might know me by my codename. Chameleon." She then walks away and moves towards the staff table, stopping when she sees Mr. Goode, who is staring at her like he's starving and she is a banquet table. He gives her a nervous smile, but she doesn't respond. She glares at him, and I'm surprised to see tears sparkle in her eyes.

"What the hell is he doing here, Joey?" She says, never taking her eyes off of him. The entire hall, which had been alive with whispers when she first arrived, goes dead silent.

"Mr. Good is the W&A teacher," Headmaster Solomon says carefully. Fury erupts in her eyes as she glares at him. Then, she disappers. Oh, she didn't just vaporize. But she used her pavement artist skills, and in a room full of boys focused on her, she just vanishes.

Mr. Goode stands up. "Cammie, come out," He says quietly.

"Joey, I'm going to my classroom." She says. I don't hear anything, but I assume she's walking across the ceiling. Headmaster Solomon clears his throat.

"Alright, chop, chop, onto your next class," He says hurridly. Professer Damon, who insistes we call him Grant, passes out our schedules, and to my utter regret, I've got CoveOps first period. Great. Guy shrieks with joy when he realizes that we've got the same schedule, but I can't share his joy. Mr. Goode has been like a friend to me, and I can't help but think that The Chameleon is going to be his undoing.

**A.N. So I know the first chapter was sucky, but trust me, It gets SOOOOO much better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. HEY GUYS! HERE IS CHAPTER 2! READ AND REVIEW! **

Zach POV:

"Alright, class dismissed," I say. The seniors cheer and make for the door in a mad rush of sweaty limbs and pubescent teenage boys. I sigh and hold my head in my hands. Cammie refuses to talk to me for longer than a minute and 5.3092754273826001936 seconds: and yes, I had Jonas time it. I check my watch and grab my coffee mug. I scheduled a meeting with the rest of the Dream Team, and I can't be late.

Thirteen and a half minutes later, I stand in one of my favorite secret passageways. It's not much, just a tunnel that leads to an abandon, sealed off room right behind an office. Grant, Jonas, and Nick are waiting for me. We all applied for teaching jobs, and apparently the interviewer had some cognitive problems, because he gave all four of us work. Together. At the same school. Yeah, it wasn't a smart decision on his part. We called ourselves the Dream Team, because, well, we had it all. Jonas, who was the brains, tech, and strategy, Grant, the brute force and interrogator, Nick, the charm and the persuader, and me. The sniper. The one destined to pick off people in the dark; to sneak into houses and steal top-secret nuclear development plans. Cammie used to be apart of it, before I screwed up and she went solo. She was the beauty, the pavement artist, the everything. The heart and soul of the crew. Just thinking about her gives me a pang in my heart.

"So what's the emergency, Commander?" Grant says lazily, checking his phone for a text.

"Okay, I screwed up," I say.

"Oh, why am I not surprised? Zach screwing up. Where have we heard that one before?" Nick says sarcastically.

I make a face. "It's about Cammie," I say.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Jonas says thoughtfully. "I mean, on the last mission we went on as a crew, you guys were practically engaged, and now, she looks at you like you murdered her mother,"

"No, I actually did something much, much, much worse. But we're not going to get into that now, " I say. Grant sighs and looks disappointed. "Listen, I need your help."

"When do you not?" Nick says.

"Nick, wipe that smart ass look off your face before I tell Macey about what happened at Jonas's bachelor party," I threaten.

"Already told her." He says lazily. Dang, he's good.

"Hey, I remember Jonas's Bachelor Party! Man, that was crazy!" Grant says excitedly.

"Yeah, I still can't get those stains out of my sheets!" Jonas says.

I smack my hand on my forehead. "Guys, can we focus? Thanks. I need your help with Cammie. I want to bug her and find out why she hates me and what I can do to fix it." I say.

Nick is the first one to speak. "Are you freaking crazy? Bug CAMMIE?"

"Dude, what if she finds out?" Grant asks worriedly.

"Well, if we do it good enough, she won't," I start.

"Yeah, Zach, I applaud you for wanting to fix things, but bugging her room is not the place to start. Do you remember what she did to the guy in Monte Carlo who tried to find out if she was single by using bugs?" Jonas says. We all shudder; hopefully, that guy didn't want children.

"This is my last chance, gentlemen. C'mon. If she finds out, I give you full permission to throw me under the bus with no physical retribution," I say coaxingly.

Surprisingly, Nick is the first one to agree. "Fine, man. But your ass is gonna fry if this goes wrong. Not mine."

" I'm in. Just make sure that Bex doesn't find out; she'd dump me for sure." Grant says next. I look expectedly, pleadingly, at Jonas.

"Oh, what the hell, I'm in. I mean, YOLO," He says, shrugging.

We all stop and stare at him. "Dude, did you just quote Drake? As in the Motto? As in, _**Now she wants fodo, you already know tho, you only live once, that's the motto brother YOLO?**_" Grant asks.

"Yeah?" Jonas says.

"Never again, bro. Never again." I say, shaking my head.

********************TIME SKIP, TIME SKIP!******************************* **

Zach POV:

"Okay, gents, the Cammie Cam is up and ready," I say from my desk in the makeshift office we've set up in the secret room.

"We've got audio," Jonas calls back.

"Eyes, " Nick says triumphantly.

A huge room comes on the makeshift screen we've set up. It's painted a pale green, and it positively reeks of Cammie. I see her everywhere, from the messy state it's in, to the huge speakers lining every wall. The doorknob jiggles (A.N. I LOVE THAT WORD!) And Cammie walks in. She's holding a phone to her ear, and she looks…amazing. Her hair is its natural dirty blonde color now, and her light gray, flowing sundress brings out the gray in her eyes and makes my heart pound.

"Yeah, Macey. No, I haven't seen Nick yet; I bet he's hiding. And I mean he should be, lazy idiot he is. I mean, why hasn't he proposed yet?" Nick blushes and looks away as we all laugh at him.

"Babe, I agree with you. If he hasn't popped the question in a month, you should totally end it. Hey, is Lizzy pregnant yet?" she says, opening the small refrigerator. Jonas's mouth flops open. "Really? Oh, when is she gonna tell him? I call Godmother!" She says excitedly, hopping on her marble counter top. We all look at Jonas, whose eyes are bugging out of his head.

"Pregnant?" He whispers, shocked.

"No, Mace, I'm not gonna talk to Zach." She says, annoyed. I lean forward, suddenly interested. " Why? Macey, do I really need to go into detail?" She says. "It was his mother, Mace. He understood her. He knew that she was coming after us and that I couldn't protect them on my own. And he still left." She says. A stray tear slides down her face.

" I just can't believe he did it," She whispers. Then Macey yells something, and she starts laughing. "Jeez, McHenry, PMS only causes so much! Hey, listen, I'm gonna go take a shower; I'll call you later. Bye!" she says. It's obvious that it was a façade, because the moment the McHenry Monster is no longer on the phone, even more tears start slipping down her face. Sighing, she digs in her bag and pulls out her favorite green ITouch. Slamming it on the dock, she presses play and runs to the bathroom. She stays there, with the water running, until Teenage Dream comes on. I hear a squeal, and my heart pangs again. I remember the days when I caused that squeal, but I'm startled out of my happy dreamland by the sight of a half dressed Cammie running out and starting to dance. I can hear Nick mumbling to himself about which diamond Macey would like best, but my eyes are locked on Cammie as she dances. And when I say dances, I mean DANCES. Like, my mouth starts watering. Oh, Jesus…

******************TIME SKIP!************************

Sweat pours down my body as I kick Cammie solidly in the stomach. She's put on some muscle because she doesn't fall. Instead, she grins, like that was exactly what she wanted me to do. And it turns, out it was. After the first Cammie Cam meeting, I hightailed it out of there, eager to escape the sweaty, lusty feeling that has enveloped my senses, and, well… I was a little embarrassed about the memories and feelings that brought up, to say the absolute least. So, I went to the W&A floor to blow off some steam, and who should I find there, but Cammie. Cammie, in front of 10 salivating seniors, wearing nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a very low cut sports bra. Cammie, who now has my foot in a lock as she flips me over her head. Quicker than I would imagine possible, she's on my chest, her arms planted on mine, her bright blue eyes staring mesmerizingly into mine. And before I can stop myself, I lean forward and lock my lips on hers.

**A.N. OH SNAP! ZACH KISSED CAMMIE! Review for her reaction, and another piece of the Cammie Cam…..BTWs, you might wanna keep pressing that button, cuz the more you review, the closer I plan for the reveal of what Zach did! Right now, it's scheduled for chapter five, but if you guys are good children, I PROMISE I will write it into next chapter! And if you have any classic Zach/Cammie lines you want, review me and I will find a way to put them in! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys! Wow, thank you all for all of the reviews! I totally wasn't expecting that big of a turnout, so IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU WILL FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL ZACH DID TO MAKE CAMMIE HATE HIM SO MUCH….AND I PROMISE, IT'S A WHOPPER, SO READ! **

Micky POV:

In unison, twenty mouths dropped open and hit the floor with a clang. Mr. Goode was kissing the Chameleon. Mr. Goode was kissing the Chameleon. _**Mr. Goode was kissing the Chameleon!**_And she was kissing back. Emphasis on the_**was**_, because after about a minute of lip locking and tongue shoving, she seemed to come to her senses. Pulling away sharply, she leapt off his chest and breathed heavily for a few seconds. Tugging on a ratty t-shirt, she glares at him.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Exactly?' She says, enunciating each word.

"I'm sorry, Cam. I just," Mr. Goode stutters.

"You just lost it. Like you lost it in Monte Carlo. Like you lost it when I told you. Like you lost it then?" She spits out bitterly. With each word, Mr. Goode goes whiter, so when she finishes, he looks like a ghost. A wave of anger rushes through me. Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve this.

Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm on my feet and in her face. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH HE CARES ABOUT YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH HE HURTS WHEN YOU TURN AWAY OR CUSS HIM OUT? WHATEVER HE DID, HE'S SORRY FOR IT. HE'S TRIED SO HARD TO GET YOU BACK, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN NOTICE IT! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" I scream. She slowly turns around, and I think for a moment she's going to slap me.

She bites her lip, and her hands shake with fury. Her voice is dangerously quiet. "He hasn't told you, has he?"

Mr. Goode tries to sit up, but falls. "Cam…."

She ignores him. "Zach here went on a mission with me and some of our closest friends. And during this mission, he decided it would be fun to woo me." We all gasp and Mr. Goode blushes and looks away.

"And of course, Zach doesn't plan. So, I got pregnant. And he left." She says. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Gallagher Girl…" Mr. Goode says shakily. We all gasp yet again; The Chameleon went to Gallagher? "How is, um, " He says.

She laughs, but it's a sarcastic, hurting laugh. "Oh, I forgot! You didn't stick around long enough to see if it was a boy or a girl. You couldn't know that there were two of them. You never even saw what they looked like!" She sobs, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you name them? He says quietly.

"Nile. Nile and Sophia Morgan. And they both died a month before they turned one. Because YOU weren't there. You KNEW I could barely protect myself against your mother, let alone a baby. Forget two of them. You KNEW that she was after us and that she wanted me. You KNEW her. You could've protected us; you could've saved them. And you didn't because you weren't ready to be a fucking father." She turns to leave, but changes her mind. "I watched them die. She captured all three of us and tortured me." Sliding off her t-shirt, she shows us tons of raw scars. Some are bleeding, some are festered. "When I wouldn't tell her anything, she moved on to them. I cried and pleaded and begged and promised to do anything she wanted. But she just laughed and cut them again. They cried for me, and I couldn't do anything. I was with them when they finally left for heaven, but I couldn't hold them. My babies. After that, she brought in Josh." I didn't know who she meant, but Mr. Goode obviously did, because he took on a look like she'd just punched him straight up in the face/.

"He attacked me. Because YOU weren't there. I could care less if you weren't ready to be a father. I wasn't ready to be a mother. But to just leave us? THEN? When you KNEW the consequences?" Turning to me, she sobs and shame courses through me.

"I don't know what I deserve, Micky, but you're right: I sure as hell don't deserve him. " With that, she disappears, leaving me ashamed and Mr. Goode with tears running down his face.

**A.N. so, thoughts? What'd you think of Cammie's reaction? Screw that, whatcha think of what Zach did? Do you hate him now? You probably want to hunt me down and kill my loved ones, and me but I don't care as long as you REVIEW and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I own nothing. **

Zach forced himself up and stumbled after her. He'd seen the look in her eyes, the volatile, explosive pain that she'd shown them, and he was afraid. And ashamed. He'd known about Nile, but not about Sophia, and he'd have absolutely no idea about them getting killed. Or Cammie getting…He couldn't even think about it. Every time he did, every time he imagined Josh hitting her and kicking her and god knows what else, he got an urge to slam his fist into the nearest wall. Even though he'd screwed her over big time, he still felt unimaginable love, and the thought of anybody else doing that was enough to drive him Hamlet-crazy. He bounded up the stairs until he got to Cammie's penthouse floor. He heard a crash, and his heart leaped. Broken sobs echoed down the hall, and he ran harder still, his mind filled with dread.

"Cam? Cam, open the door," He said, yanking on the locked handle.

"CAM! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled as yet another splintering scream sliced through the air. When no response came, he gathered up all of his strength and adrenaline and kicked it. It shattered, leaving pieces scattered all over the hallway. He bounded through, sweating. Another scream. He ran towards the direction it came from, and slid to a stop. Kicking open Cam's bathroom door, he sucked in a breath.

Shards of glass were splayed around the floor. The tile was drenched in a sea of crimson, and Cammie sat in the middle. Floating in her own blood.

Bile rose in his throat, but he swallowed it back down. "Cammie…" He whispered. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Her normally dirty blonde locks were now dyed red by the shiny flow coming from her forehead. The mirror above her vanity was no more, now lying on the floor. Zach felt sick again as he saw shards the size of coke bottles sticking in her leg.

"Was the only way. I could deal." Cam gasped. He picked her up and gently carried her out, setting her on the couch. He hesitated, and then slowly undressed her, making no effort to keep his eyes from roaming, because honestly, he might never get the chance again. Cuts layered her stomach, some bleeding, and he realized that she must've only recently been rescued. Probably not longer that a month or so, Cammie had been tortured, raped, and forced to watch her children being killed. Because of him.

He shook himself mentally. No time for regret now. Grabbing a washcloth, he gently plucked the shards from her delicate form and bathed the bleeding cuts with the warm water.

"Zach? Why did you do it?" She whispered as he lingered on the marks on her stomach. There were puffy purple bruises that could've only been cause by Josh, and he felt that murderous age again.

"Why did I leave?"

"Yeah,"

"I was young. Stupid. Scared. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't want to be a father. I was terrified of being a disappointment. So, I left." He whispered, wiping her face.

"You said that you loved me," Cammie remembered.

"I did. I do. I just…I think I loved myself more. At the time. But now I realize." He gently stroked the cuts, fingering each one with a delicacy that he rarely exhibited.

"Zach?" She said, blue eyes meeting green.

"Uh huh?"

"I love you. But I'm going to make teaching with me hell for you. " She said. And then she captured his lips on hers, and he could feel his brain slowly melting, and he thought he could stay that way for forever because he hasn't felt this kind of right in a long, long, long time.

**A.N. Sorry it's super short! And don't get excited, Zammie is not back together. Cam is going to…oh, wait, I can't say tell you that because you haven't reviewed yet! So press the button, because the Cammie Cam and the rest of the crew are coming in, and trust me, it's gonna get Goode. DUSES!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! And I got a really angry-making review last chapter, so I want to thank that person for giving me their opinion. I have only this to say: I write for me. And no one else.

Oh, and in the mirror scene from last chapter: Cammie didn't cut, she just got into hitting glass objects and letting the shards fall on her.

Micky POV:

I lock Gabriel in a Wavinski Turn, flipping him around so he's lying flat on his back on the mat. Guy comes up behind me, catching me in a head turner, but I'm ready for him and brace myself to flip him as well.

"Nice job, Haverson!" Mr. Goode says, jogging over. "Jeminez and Franklin are going to have some bruises tomorrow,"

Guy winces and rubs his shoulder tenderly.

"Alright, guys, now let's try a Gragovitch twist. Jeminez, we're going to demonstrate," He says, ignoring Gabe's groan. "You take your attackers arm like this-" he starts, grabbing Gabe's arm and twisting it so it's behind his back." And then you-" He's cut off by a smirking voice saying, "Why, hello, Zachary."

It's Ms. Morgan.

Only not as I've ever seen her before.

She's wearing an absurdly short and tight black dress, with one arm sleeved, the other bare. Her heels are golden and glittery, matching her eye shadow, and her hair is dark brown again and tumbling in loose curls.

Mr. Goode starts salivating.

"C-C-Cammie?" He mumbles, taking her in with his eyes.

"Ah-ah-ah, Zachary, it's Ms. Morgan, remember?" She says, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"W-why are you here?"

"Pop quiz," She smirks. Turning to the rest of us, she smiles and says, "So, you are coming, right?"

At a regular school, with a regular teacher, pop quizzes mean long, thought out questions about things no one knows or gives a dang about.

They're not like that at Blackthorne.

Micky, Gabe, Guy, Will, Peter, Michael, Henry, and Giovanni followed the smirking, swaying Ms. Morgan and the dumbstruck Mr. Goode through the cobblestone streets of Verona.

Oh yeah, you read that right: Verona.

They flew to Verona for the quiz, and Micky had never felt so airsick in his entire life. It wasn't the turbulence or the close quarters.

It was the sexual tension emanating from Mr. Goode and Ms. Morgan.

The entire flight, she'd been laughing and twirling, pushing him playfully and batting her eyelids, and Mr. Goode had been sucking it up.

It was pretty much disgusting, so Micky had been thrilled to finally land..

Not so thrilled when Ms. Morgan told them that their mission was to meet a contact at Juliet's Wall and obtain the information they contained, without falling into the hands of the anti-contact, or being tricked by the four decoys.

So now, Micky and Will were silently scoping out the wall for possibilities while the rest of the guys looked out for the anti.

They were standing in front of the wall when a soft tap came on Micky's shoulder.

He turned around and immediately turned weak-kneed.

There was a beautiful Italian girl standing behind him. Her hair and her eyes were a soft brown, and her eyes were wide like a doe's. She had a mouth that smiled on its own, and soft features.

"Ciao. Si vogliono il biglietto? Ne ho bisogno per la mia classe scrittori, ma ci sono molti sul muro, sì?" She said, smiling and pointing at a scrap of paper behind him.

"Uhm ... sì, sì certo. Si prende lezioni di scrittori? Che figata! Io, ah, Micky Haverson, " He said, pulling the paper out and mentally beating himself up. Will stifled a laugh.

"Sì, i miei genitori, mi vogliono avere una vita migliore allora hanno fatto, sai? Così mi hanno iscriversi per la scrittura. Comunque, grazie, Micky. Sono Isabella Di Castello."Isabella said, taking the paper with a smile and walking away.

"Aww, Micky, did you find your long distance girlfriend?" Will teased, noticing how Micky stared after her.

Micky was saved from giving a "dignified" response by Gabe yelling in his ear.

"Yo, ladies! We found the anti! Two springs to your left!"

Micky and Will immeditly turned.

"Ooh, bad luck, bro," Will sympathazied.

Two springs away from Micky, Isabella was smiling and chattering with a group of girls.

But Micky didn't have time to be upset, because at that exact moment, he heard a small "Oopsy Daisy."

A short blonde woman stumbled over the feet of an older man. She was thin, except for the small bulge in her stomach that said she was pregnant. Nothing about her stood out; she looked like every other married woman vacationing in Verona.

Except for the white folded piece of paper tucked under her wedding ring.

In a flash, Micky noted that her coat was too heavy for Verona this time of year and her shoes to dressy. Plus, she moved awkwardly through the streets, unlike the others, who moved with a certain grace.

"I found the contact," He whispered.

Suddenly, Ms. Morgan's voice came through his comms unit. "Careful, Micky. You only get one try. If you don't have the right contact, you all fail the quiz," She said, a hint of a smile in her voice. Turning around, Micky saw her and Mr. Goode sitting on a beach about two hundred feet away, sharing a gelato.

Ugh.

"I'm going in," He said to Guy.

"Wait, Micky," Giovanni cautioned. "If you've got the wrong guy, we're all screwed. Let us che-"

Before he could even finish, Micky had slipped next to the woman, who he could now see was actually heavily pregnant, and preformed a perfect brush pass.

"Got the info," He whispered. Grinning, he slowly unwrapped the paper.

_**Nice try**_, it read.

"MICKY, YOU IDIOT!" Giovanni screamed.

"Tut, tut, Micky. Right, well, you all fail," Ms. Morgan said, with a heavily dramatizied sigh. "Decoy 1 was two to your right, Decoy 2 was around the corner, Decoy 3 is that good looking fellow thirty feet away, and Decoy 4 was the adorable preganant woman two feet behind you, Micky. Oh, and the Anti was the Italian girl near the wall, next to Decoy 3."

Ms. Morgan suddenly appeared behind me, running towards the preganant woman. "Hi, Lizzie!"

"Oh, thanks, no hello?" Decoy 1 said, shaking her head.

"Macey, stop being such a drama queen," Decoy 4 said.

"Yeah, Bex is right! We haven't seen Cam in forever!" Lizzie said.

Wait.

Bex.

Macey.

Liz.

The remaining three of the Golden Group were all in this courtyard.

And Micky had just screwed up in front of all of them.

He wanted to die.

"Oh, Lizzie, you're huge!" Ms. Morgan laughed, staring at Liz's huge belly.

"I think I'm having multiples, " She blushed. "Jonas is going to be so-"

And then, from the roof of the wall, a bullet sped down and buried itself in Liz's right arm.

A black clothed man jumped down and sped off as Liz collapsed.

**A.N. SO watcha think? Zammie isn't getting back together…so far, but expect a lot of fluff and sexual tension! **

**And just to clarify, the teachers live at Blackthorne, so Jonas hadn't seen Liz for a good six months, which is why she was so huge when Micky and the boys saw her. **

**And I know that Liz getting shot may seem a little….weird, but trust me, there is a method to my madness. **

**After all, this story is about past decisions affecting the fututre, and I think we'll see a lot of that in the next few chapters…prepare for some flashbacks and a new person from Cam's past coming in. **

**REVIEW! **

**Oh, and here's the Italian (thanks, google translate!) **

**Basically, Isabella says "Hello. Do you want the paper? I need it for my writers class, but there are plenty on the wall, yes?" **

**And Micky says, "Uhm, yes, yes, of course. You take writers classes? That's cool. I'm Micky Haverson." **

**And Isabella finishes with, "Yes, My parents, they want me to have a better life then they did, you know? So they sign me up for writing. Anyway, thank you, Micky. I'm Isabella Di Castello."**

**Duses, **

**Crazy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Okay, so this is it! **

Cammie POV:

I open my eyes to a white, burning light.

Zach, Macey, and Bex are standing above me, with worried expressions on their faces.

I try to reach out, to speak, or to _do_ something. But it's like I'm made of cookie dough, just lumped together.

"Cam?" Zach whispers, holding my hand.

I feel horrible and light-headed.

I know I've been torturing him, but what else can I do? Am I just supposed to forget everything? The way he just left? The damp, moldy holding room where they kept us?

The way my children screamed for me as they died?

I shut my eyes and flinch.

And then open them again.

Before I can pass out, I need to know what happened.

As if she's reading my mind, Macey says, "Cam, you um…after Liz got shot, you ran after the sniper. You caught 'em, but you took a really nasty fall. Nobody….really thought you were going to wake up again,"

I narrowly escaped death.

I can check that one off of my to-do list.

"What about Liz? And the baby?"

"She's fine. The shot lodged in her upper arm, though and they're afraid that the metal might've gotten into her bloodstream. Jonas is with her."

"And the sniper? What about him?"

"That's…That's the thing, Cam." Macey sighs. "It wasn't a him."

I open my eyes as wide as possible. "A_ Gallagher_ Girl shot Liz?"

**A.N. Alright, so short. **

**Don't come after me with pitchforks, it has to be this way, trust me. **

**Anyway, until next Monday, MWAHAHAHAHAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Merry Christmas! I'm finally updating! **

Cammie POV:

The punching bag swings as I hit it once, twice, three times. I deliver a roundhouse to the bag's side, and purely for the interest of showing off, do a backflip, twisting as I fly so I hit the top of the bag with my foot so hard that it would've sent a regular man's head flying toward the North Pole.

Only, I'm not fighting a regular man anymore, now am I?

A Gallagher Girl.

One of my sisters.

"_You are the future," Rachel Morgan says solemnly. "The leaders. The scientists. The heads of the Federal Bureau of Investigation." She turns, and it's like she's looking straight at me, her little girl, when she says, "And the snipers." _

_We all exchange uneasy looks. Back then, no one thought that any one of us would ever use our skills against each other. _

_As if she reads my thoughts, my mother continues. "Protect each other. Love each other. You are sisters now, sisters in all but legal birth certificates." _

Sisters in all but legal birth certificates.

Sisters don't shoot each other.

Zach POV:

Grant, Nick, and I head down the hallway, moving towards the waiting room where the sniper sits.

"I thought the Gallagher graduates had some kind of freaky sister blood bond?" Grant says as he walks backwards to amuse himself.

"There's always a mole, big boy," Nick sighs. "Always."

"Yeah, but I mean, this is _Gallagher. _These girls were practically adopted and raised together. I mean, Bex talks about the stuff they did, the trust they had…I don't see how that gets forsaken."

"Whoever it was must have some serious beef against Liz." Nick says thoughtfully.

I stop in my tracks.

_Some serious beef against Liz. _

"Meredith." I say,my fingers clenching. "Dammit, it's Meredith."

"Meredith?" Nick says, confused, but I can see Grant's eyes widen.

"Go get Jonas. _Right now_." I growl.

"He's gonna be with Liz," Grant says doubtfully.

"Well, since it's his own damn fault the sniper has a freaking agenda towards Liz…" Nick says darkly.

"I'm going to get Cam," I say. "She'll need to be here."

Cammie POV:

"Where are we going and who the hell is Meredith?" I glare at Zach as we hurry along a secret stone passageway.

"There's no time."

"Make time, buddy boy, or I swear I'll kick your ass and leave you here." I say darkly.

"Ah, but then who would you take all of that bottled sexual tension out on?" He has the nerve to _smirk._

_Alright, Cam. _I think to myself. _Act like a mature, adult agent. _

I sit down on the dirt floor and wait.

"C'mon, Cammie, don't be a child!" Zach sounds very annoyed.

I smile to myself and stay right where I am. "I am not moving, Zachary Goode."

"Fine, then." He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

I kick, but his grip is iron, and soon I have to go limp. "Can you at least tell me who the hoe is as you carry me?"

He sighs. "It's not a happy story."

"They still make those?"

He gives a forced laugh. "A long time ago, right when he headed into NASA and before he came to teach at Blackthorne, Jonas met this girl, named Meredith. She was smart like him, beautiful, and he was lonely. He and Liz, they'd just broken up, and he wanted to show her he was still whole, even though he wasn't, you know?"

"The male-pride complex." I nod. "Believe me, I know."

"Ah, shut up." He bounces me as he jogs. "Anyway, he went on one or two dates with Meredith, even though we all hated her. She just…rubbed us the wrong way. This was while you were in Istanbul, with what's-her-face."

"Tina?"

"Yeah, her. Anyway, we kept quiet because Jonas seemed super happy and, well, who were we to stop that? But I had Nicky get a background check, just in case, and it was weird because before that NASA convention, it was like she'd been wiped off of all databases. She practically didn't exist- there was literally nothing on her, anywhere. Not even a birth certificate."

"So, she went on some kind of mission, and the government wiped her. That happens all the time- remember when we were in 309?"

"Yeah, but it was still kind of fishy because she wasn't a field agent; she said she'd been on the research track at Gallagher. Anyway, we still didn't tell Jonas, and he and Meredith got really serious. Only, she was really jealous, always thinking he was sneaking off to be with Liz. She was really sneaky about it, but she started having him tailed, everywhere. Of course, Jonas noticed and he confronted her. She really snapped, then, and told him that he couldn't hang out with us anymore, that we were ruining their relationship."

"So, he told her to stuff it, right?" I say. I can see a pinprick of light from the distance. We've still got a lot of ground to cover.

"This is Jonas, babe. He stammered and she took advantage and they stayed together. Except, Jonas actually did start cheating on Meredith with Liz."

"First off, I am not your _babe_, and I would thank you to remember that. And second, are we talking about the same Jonas? Because I remember Jonas having to call his mother for advice when he had to go under cover as Macey's boyfriend, and all he had to do was stand next to her."

"Yes, this is that Jonas. Apparently, his balls dropped and he finally found that man courage we all doubted he had. Anyway, he was cheating on Meredith with Liz, and he just felt horrible about it, but by that time, we all thought Meredith was insane and he didn't want to anger her, so he went with it while we ran another, more accurate check on her."

"And?"

"And, it turned out Meredith was diagnosed with multiple mental disorders and had been sent off to an asylum a good eight years before. She'd been released under the pretense of being sane, but it was pretty obvious that she was still bat-shit crazy. At least to us. And she proved it because when Jonas broke up with her, she tried to strangle him. Failing that, she showed up at Liz's apartment and went crazy. Threw stuff, attacked Liz, tried to set the whole freaking place on fire, it was so scary. But the scariest part was, Meredith disappeared afterwards, and no matter where he searched, Jonas couldn't find her."

"But she's back, now." I say as Zach steps through the open doorway at the end of the passageway.

"Hell yeah, she is. And the bitch is insane. Like, the female version of the Joker."

"She's unpredictable." I whisper.

"She's a threat." Bex's voice says from behind me.

"Well. Somebody did some making up." Macey laughs. "And here I was thinking I'd have to pry Zach's cold body out of Cammie's hands."

"You still might have to," Zach says seriously. "She's insane."

"Speaking of insane," Nick says, coming up behind Zach. "I believe we have one of Jonas's crazy ex-girlfriends to take care of. Oh, nice travel, Cam."

"Thanks, Nick." I sigh. "It's the new thing, really. An egotistical pack horse. They sell them at Super Target."

Nick laughs. "After you." He opens the door to the holding cell.

I see Jonas, his eyes rimmed with red and his hair tangled and mussed.

And I see a woman sitting in the chair across from him.

Her hair is long and dark. Her eyes are strangely slanted, almost like a cat, and they are an almost neon green. Her lips are full and pink, and she looks like a china doll brought to life from some little girl's bedroom shelf.

"Jesus, Jonas chose a looker," Grant sighs. "Why are they always insane?"

Bex gives him a long, weighty glare and he begins to whistle 'My Favorite Things' from the Sound of Music.

" Thought so." She sniggers.

"Are you going to stand there?" Macey asks. "Or shall we go in?"

Zach POV:

I set Cammie down and move with Grant over to Jonas, who looks like he might die any second.

"You okay, buddy?" Grant asks, rubbing Jonas's back.

"Nmffg." Jonas grunts.

"I totally get it." Grant nods. "Utterly."

"You speak grunt?" I ask.

"Man, I _invented _grunt."

Moving on.

"So, Meredith Algoode." Macey walks in a slow circle around her. "Why did-"

"Wait, Mace." Cammie says suddenly.

"What, Cam?" Macey sounds very frustrated. "I'm trying to interrogate over here!"

Cammie gets up and moves around the room. "Nick, let me see that pocket knife you're carrying."

With a bemused expression, Nick hands her the knife.

She taps it against the walls, and then, so quick I can barely comprehend it, she stabs the one on the far right.

"FUCK!" I hear a young teenage voice yell. "Jesus, Mickey, that thing just nearly took off one of my fingers!"

"Come on out, boys." Cammie looks extremely pleased with herself.

There's a rustling of gears, and then the wall flips, shoving Will, Guy, Gabe, and Mickey sprawling onto the white tile of the interrogation room.

**A.N. C'mon, guys, it's Christmas. Don't come after me with any pitchforks! **


End file.
